Fifty Shades of Holly
by Holly and Hannah Barton
Summary: When Holly started her new job she never knew she would fall in love with her boss. However she soon finds out her boss' dark secret. He's a Dominate Lover. Fearful of losing him and her job Holly agrees to be a Submissive for him. but how is Holly willing to go for him?


Fifty Shades of Holly

Chapter 1

The Interview

Holly Barton heard her alarm clock bleeping. She opened her eyes and moaned looking over at the bedside table and hitting the off button on the top of the clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Holly are you up?" came the voice of her sister Hannah. "Remember you have got a job interview to get ready for"

"Ohhhh" moaned Holly flopping back onto her pillow. She looked up at the ceiling and then jumped out of her skin as Hannah banged on the bedroom door.

"Come on Shower"

"Fuck off. You're not my mother" Holly said forcing herself out of bed and over to the door.

She made her way into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection of a slim woman with long messy brown hair. Who was dressed in a pink vest and purple striped bottoms was looking back at her.

"God I hate early mornings" she muttered as she pulled her vest off and removing in bottoms and yellow knickers. She then looked back at the naked figure that was in the mirror.

Her breasts were small with small pink nipples that had become hardened when they came into contact with the cool air of the bathroom. Her belly was flat and she had a brown bush of hair pubic hair hiding the entrance to her vagina.

Climbing into the shower Holly allowed the hot water to run down her naked body. She ran her fingers through her wet brown hair then applied shampoo to it. After doing this once more she moved on from her hair to the rest of her prefect body.

After washing all the soap off herself Holly got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. She then brushed her teeth then returned to her room to find her new smart black skirt and blazer had been laid out with what looked like Holly's only white blouse.

"Hannah" she said with smile.

Once her hair and the rest of her body had been dried off she got dressed and entered the living area of the apartment that she and Hannah lived in.

The apartment was very modern. The living area was open planned and the Bedrooms were split apart by the bathroom. Hannah Barton was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cornflakes watching _Daybreak_ on TV.

"Wow" said Hannah as she noticed Holly walking behind her to go into the kitchen.

"No pictures please" joked Holly.

"Nervous?"

Holly got herself her some cornflakes and shook her head as she poured the milk in.

"No not really"

"You will ace it" said Hannah.

Holly froze for a second. She noticed that she and Hannah were dressed up in the same away. Apart from Hannah who had a light blue blouse on and a badge with her name on it. Above her name was the words _Barclays._

"Can I use the car today?" Holly asked taking a mouthful of cornflakes. "Just I am not sure what rail route I need to take"

Hannah nodded "I will take the bus".

"Cheers" Holly said as she sat down on the sofa next to her sister. "Let me guess they are talking about David Cameron?"

"They were. Now it's about a new realty TV show that is coming to ITV1 next month. Something called _Celebrity Holiday_".

Holly laughed "well it is nearly Christmas after all"

"Nearly? Holly it's still three months away" snapped Hannah getting up and walking over to the sink and placing her bowl in it.

"Bet you have started your Christmas shopping already" Holly said looking back over at her.

Hannah bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I...I am going to work"

"HA I WIN!"

"Good luck Holly" said Hannah sharply as she grabbed her jacket from the hooks on the wall and then grabbed her keys. "I will see you later" and with that she left.

The drive to the interview was a nightmare. The traffic in the city was nothing more than a joke. It took over an hour to get from the apartment to the ring road. Once there Holly was about to put her foot down a bit and soon she had arrived at the brand new St Mary's Hospital.

Parking up Holly entered the hospital via the outpatients entrance and went up to the desk were a blond tubby woman sat.

"Um Hello I am Holly Barton I am here for a Job Interview with a Mr Robert Sinclair".

The blond woman looked up from her computer and smiled at her. She took the letter Holly had in her hand and read it.

"Ah right. You need the fifth floor in block A" she said pointing to a sign. "Just head for _Granger_ ward".

"Thank you" said Holly taking the letter back and headed down the hallway.

Being in a hospital brought back so many odd memories for Holly. She remembered visiting mum the day after she had given birth to Hannah. The feeling of warmth ran through her body as she remembered seeing that little baby for the first time.

Then there was the memory of the last time she herself was in hospital. It was after John's death when she had taken drugs.

Finally Holly got to the fifth floor headed off to a nurses' station.

"Hello I am here for an interview" she said.

The nurse smiled "ah right" she said walking around the large desk and pointing at the three chairs in the hallway. "Just wait out there and Mr Sinclair will be with you shortly".

Holly had been sitting there for a good 20 minutes and she did have to admit she was finding it very funny. After all waiting in a corridor of an NHS hospital was very much the norm. Finally a tall slim man with short black hair came up to her. He was in his late 40s and dressed in a smart suit. He smiled at her.

"Holly Barton?" he asked.

Holly got up and held out her hand "Yes" she said.

"Robert Sinclair" he said taking her hand "sorry I am late. I was held up in surgery".

"That's fine I completely understand".

Robert smiled "great well come on then let's get this interview of with then" he said seeing how nervous she looked.

The two entered the small office that had an examination table along the wall and a small desk in the middle of the room. Sinclair offered her a seat and she sat down.

"I have to admit I was not prepared for this interview. In fact I had to looking into your medical records just to get an idea of you"

"And?" she asked.

"Well I have one question I want to get out of the way and judging by the look on your face you know what I mean"

Sadly Holly did. The one fear she had was that her past would be dragged into this. Most of all a part of her past she wanted to forget.

"Your drug addiction" he said calmly. "Have you gotten over it?"

Holly nodded "yes" she said dryly.

"That's ok. Then we can carry on. Do you have your CV with you?"

Holly nodded and handed it to Robert who looked over it and nodded approving with the grades she had got.

"Very smart girl" he said putting the CV down "and you have worked in an office before?"

"I have. I worked at Home Farm in Emmerdale" she said. "It's all down there"

Robert nodded and carried on looking over Holly's work history "you have worked in a pub. Why was that?"

"My mum worked there. She wanted to keep an eye on me. It was during..."

"During your addiction to drugs" he finished.

"Yes" said Holly sadly feeling a little embarrassed and humiliated.

Robert nodded "it's ok. I would find you slightly odd if you had come in here and said you haven't experiment with either. Drugs, Smoking or Sex"

"Oh I have had sex alright" Holly blurted out.

"For a woman your age with your good looks. I would expect you have" he said looking her up and down. "Anyway if I asked you when could you start? What would be your answer?"

Holly's eyes widened "um well tomorrow?"

Robert smiled "good answer" he said. He then got up showing Holly the interview was over.

"Well Miss Barton I will be in contact with you shortly" he said.

Holly nodded and held out her hand. She smiled when Robert shook it.

"I look forward to it" she said.

With that Holly left the room feeling very happy with how it went.


End file.
